


Like Kisses On the Necks of Best Friends

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Rides on Scott's bike because that is what he and Stiles did over summer break, pre-season 3, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott could never say the sharp turns he takes on his bike are not intentional. Well, the first one was unintentional but after that not so much.  He is taking too many sharp turns to be anything but intentional. Stiles hasn’t said anything though so maybe he can pretend he’s still doing it by accident.</p><p>When in reality, Scott is enjoying the happy consequences of those sharp turns a little too much. Specifically, Scott likes the way Stiles’ arms tighten around his chest and his legs bracket Scott's hips tighter, molding their bodies perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kisses On the Necks of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I wrote a sciles ficlet thingy. Because this is totes what happened when Scott got his bike and this is what they did all summer break, yep, sounds legit :D Originally posted to [my tumblr.](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/54930474213/sciles-ficlet-o)

Scott could never say the sharp turns he takes on his bike are not intentional. Well, the first one was unintentional but after that not so much.  He is taking too many sharp turns to be anything but intentional. Stiles hasn’t said anything though so maybe he can pretend he’s still doing it by accident.

When in reality, Scott is enjoying the happy consequences of those sharp turns a little too much. Specifically, Scott likes the way Stiles’ arms tighten around his chest and his legs bracket Scott's hips tighter, molding their bodies perfectly.

Stiles presses against his back tightly, Scott feels the warmth coming off of him and smiles thinking about how his jacket will smell like them.

The evening is brisk; stars are beginning to peek out in the sky. The sun has set and the moon hangs full, shinning radiantly, sending silver beams of light down to light the night. It’s pull calling to all creatures on earth.

Though, with the presence of his best friend, Scott is hard-pressed to even notice. After all, how can he feel the pull of the moon, give into its fickle call, which is fleeting and leaves him feeling cold and disoriented in the morning. When the pull he feels towards Stiles is much stronger, more grounding, familiar, warm and more importantly a constant that makes him feel safe, keeps him human.

Stiles leans closer almost as if he senses his mood. He rests his chin on Scott’s shoulder.  Scott had been reluctant to let Stiles ride without a helmet. Stiles had just rolled his eyes saying he trusted Scott not to get them killed.

Despite the safety issue Scott can’t deny the appeal of having Stiles rest his head close to his. This way, his neck is stretched long and exposed and as soon as they stop Scott is going to mark every inch of it. For now he concentrates on driving. He tilts his head to the side when Stiles turns his face into his neck and plants a kiss to his jaw.

Scott takes another sharp turn. He hears Stiles take a sharp breath in as he tightens his entire body into Scott. It’s curious though that Stiles’ heart rate remains steady.

Coming out of the turn Stiles’ hold on him loosens minimally. He turns his face towards Scott again, places another kiss, to his neck this time.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles begins, voice at normal level knowing shouting to be heard over the rush of the wind is unnecessary. “Don’t think for one second that I don’t know those turns are on purpose." Stiles says nipping sharply at Scott’s jaw in retaliation.

Of course Stiles knows because Stiles is smart and observant and is never hesitant to call Scott out on anything. Scott can’t help but laugh. Stiles laughs along with him. Their laughter combines like a melody and gets swept away into the night.

The road in front of them seems endless, they could ride forever. Just the two of them, just like this, Stiles pressing forward into Scott, Scott leaning back into him, two people always better together than they are a part.


End file.
